Another Brick In The Wall
Your fact finding mission becomes more dangerous than intended, but the rewards outweigh the risk. Cast * The Builder * Dr Lobatse * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Veronica McShell * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen Plot An Order The Builder opens a secure line to Abel to discuss the situation. Janine gives the order to scout the perimeter of the school, despite the danger from the gas leak. Find A Way In Dr Lobatse and The Builder are reconnecting over shared experiences when Janine interrupts with an update. Sam's back at Abel but Paula doesn't have long now. Sam resumes operator duties while Veronica runs tests. Let's Go! There's something strange about Sam's blood and you need to find the zombie that bit him quickly. Dr Lobatse and The Builder plan to use the gas leak as an explosive distraction to get into the school. Sound Advice You've made it into the school but your progress isn't easy. Despite that The Builder still wants to discuss things with Dr Lobatse right now. A talking zombie stops them by telling you to run. It's Fast The talking zombie's good deed doesn't go unpunished as it's killed by falling masonry. Veronica reveals Sam's not even at the first stage of infection when suddenly your zombie doppelganger appears. Just Get Out! Veronica wants you to take the zombie alive, but Dr Lobatse thinks that's suicide. She agrees to take samples from it once it's dead, and saws off its hand before the building can collapse. Only Have Minutes You've lost evidence in the collapsed school, but Dr Lobatse did get a Mullins base pass from the zombie with a photo that looks creepily like you. As you return to Abel she calls things off with The Builder. Veronica wants you back quickly; Sam's immune, and that severed hand could save Paula! All These Years Back just in time with the hand, Veronica rushes to help Paula - tranferring anti-bodies from Sam to her - and it's working! As Veronica's getting excited by the scientific possibilities Janine informs you over comms that the passkey is for a secret lab beneath Abel. Transcript STEVE SISSAY: We need to talk to Abel. I’ll put us on an encrypted frequency. static Colonel De Luca, ma'am, are you receiving this? JANINE DE LUCA: Hearing you, Mister Sissay. Lobatse? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Receiving you. JANINE DE LUCA: Very good. Runner Five, you are the senior officer on this assignment. STEVE SISSAY: Uh, no. The Ministry told me that - JANINE DE LUCA: I do not care what the Ministry told you, Mister Sissay. You had charge of that infant. I had operational responsibility. We both failed, and we should remember that. STEVE SISSAY: Well, I still don’t know what happened. That zombie back at Battenbury could talk, but this zombie could fight. JANINE DE LUCA: None of us know what happened. I do not know how I led us outside the safety of Abel and over a roadside bomb. Runner Five, you do not know how a zombie doppelgänger of you was created. Some answers may be inside that building, however. Runners, begin by making a full circuit of the perimeter of that old school and tell me what you observe! STEVE SISSAY: Well, first, it smells of gas. JANINE DE LUCA: Circuit of the perimeter, now! That’s an order. STEVE SISSAY: Ma'am. growl STEVE SISSAY: God, I hate that bloody noise. Like they know it’s supper time. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. Were you ever in the Sudan? There’s a kind of heron there - STEVE SISSAY: The calling heron? Yeah. God, they do sound a bit like that and all. I’d forgot you’d been in the Sudan. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I was at the Battle of Khartoum. STEVE SISSAY: Were you? You never said that. Don’t like to think of you in the middle of a snafu like that. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I did not do so much. Killed two or three of the soldiers who were attacking the children. Mostly, I tended to the wounded. STEVE SISSAY: You know, it’s strange. I - JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, Mister Yao has returned. We have a plasmapherisis machine standing by. Runners, I’m sorry to have to tell you that Doctor Cohen has been taken to quarantine. Miss Bailey is with her to take the final action when the time comes. I leave the comms to you, Mister Yao. My brother needs some attention. shack door opens and closes STEVE SISSAY: How are you doing, Sam, love? SAM YAO: Well, Veronica’s got me hooked up to some kind of machine. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m sampling your blood, Sam. I have some ideas based on my tests, but we have to be quick. SAM YAO: Because I’m going to die soon. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh uh, no. If you do start to turn, I’ll sever your cranial nerves. So you have no need to worry. SAM YAO: Right, well, no. I think I’ve uh, gone through worry. KEFILWE LOBATSE: We are halfway around the building, now. We cannot see any obvious entrances. However, we will continue to investigate. We will make a plan and find a way in. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes, I see. It’s risky. STEVE SISSAY: You know I love chancing my arm. KEFILWE LOBATSE: How much noise can you make? STEVE SISSAY: A lot. I can make a lot of noise, love. Trust me. VERONICA MCSHELL: Your blood is doing something really weird, Sam. Have you ever been told you had a blood disorder? SAM YAO: Um, no. Uh, listen. Am I going to turn into one of those half-sentient zombies? Because I um, I just don’t think I could bear it. VERONICA MCSHELL: Maybe, I’m not sure. I don’t know. Um, I need to run more tests. Tell them not to kill Paula. Hold off as long as they can. We badly need to find the zombie that bit you. SAM YAO: It’s still inside that school. So guys, this plan - KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five and I are heading for the front door now. Steven will blow the door and distract the zombies with a gas explosion. SAM YAO: That’s - KEFILWE LOBATSE: That is all we’ve got. Are you ready, Steven? STEVE SISSAY: Ready, ma'am. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Sam, once we’re in there, you must be our eyes and ears. There will be smoke and debris, and we will have to fight as we run. SAM YAO: Okay. Okay, I remember the layout. You’ll head right as you enter, and then take a sharp left. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Let’s get this show on the road. STEVE SISSAY: We’re ready. Steven, follow us. explosion Let’s go! growls, splatters KEFILWE LOBASTE: Very good hand-to-hand, Five. SAM YAO: Alright. Your most obvious route through is cut off by, well, yeah, by that roof that just collapsed into the old gym. Oh, ow! Do you have to have so many needles in me? VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes! Something fascinating is happening! SAM YAO: Ow. You’ll have to circle around and come back up the other side. STEVE SISSAY: Kefilwe, I’m right behind you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I can see that, yes. STEVE SISSAY: Kefilwe, are we okay? Is there something that you want to - KEFILWE LOBASTE: This is not the time. STEVE SISSAY: Zombie apocalypse. There’s never a good time. Whatever it is, love… whatever it is, I’m willing to listen and try to fix it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You were at Khartoum too, weren’t you? STEVE SISSAY: Uh, yeah. How did you know that? KEFILWE LOBATSE: I saw a photograph in your bedroom of you in a group. I recognized some of the others. STEVE SISSAY: Ah. Yeah. I was there. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I thought that perhaps you were with UN peacekeeping force STEVE SISSAY: No, I wasn’t with the UN. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No. That is what I thought. Come on, through this door. door You know, in a way, a zombie apocalypse is not so bad. These mindless creatures can’t help themselves. They don’t know right from wrong! They have no choice! STEVE SISSAY: Choice aren’t always so easy. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes, they are. STEVE SISSAY: Come on, Kefilwe! Haven’t you ever - KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five? There’s a zombie on fire behind you. ZOMBIE: Run… run… run! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Ah, it’s one of those zombies that talks. Its advice is sound. Run! growls, roof collapses KEFILWE LOBATSE: Good news: falling flaming classrooms have killed that zombie. Bad news: our way out is cut off. STEVE SISSAY: I didn’t actually set anything in motion at Khartoum. I’m sorry about how it went, but it was just a job. You know how those situations are! You arrive on the ground, things are a mess. You can’t tell one side from the other, you don’t know how anything got started. The only through it is to obey your orders. I’m just a simple man, love. I do what I’m told. KEFILWE LOBATSE: That is the credo of a coward. STEVE SISSAY: You know how to wound a man. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Maybe I do. But at this moment, what we need is a way through. Any advice for us, Samuel? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. You’re near the bit of the building where that zombie brought me, and – ow! Ow! Ow, what are you doing? VERONICA MCSHELL: Biopsy. Sorry, no time for anaesthetic. SAM YAO: Why? Why is there no time? What’s happening to me? VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh uh, nothing’s happening to you. There are seventeen stages of change in the blood of a person infected with the zombie virus. You haven’t even hit the first one. SAM YAO: What, so I didn’t get infected? I was the first person in history to be bitten by a zombie with really good oral hygiene? VERONICA MCSHELL: No, I don’t think that’s it. SAM YAO: So - ? VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t know yet. A good scientist never leaps to a conclusion. We must test the zombie that bit you. collapses, zombie moans KEFILWE LOBATSE: There it is! The zombie that – my goodness! It really does look like you, Five. And it’s fast. Come on! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five and I have this zombie cornered. What do you need, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: Ideally, the whole creature, alive. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I am very sorry. This building will be utterly destroyed very soon. I do not think we would survive if we tried to drag an angry Runner Five zombie behind us, or even a corpse. That is most strange. It has your build, Five. The face is – if the face were not decayed, it would be – at least very similar. A little too similar, in fact. It has not gone gray. I think it had latex makeup on to match your skin tone exactly, Five. That is strange. collapses This roof is coming down. We need to get out of here very quickly. VERONICA MCSHELL: I need you to take samples from that zombie! Now! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Better to take samples from a dead zom than a live one. cocks, gunshots STEVE SISSAY: This place is not safe. That thing’s dead. Come with me. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I have brought surgical equipment with me. If you hold this sample bag, Five, I will use my bone saw to sever the hand. STEVE SISSAY: Move, now! No time for that. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven, this is what we came for. If we leave now, we have nothing. Even you must understand that. Aren’t these your orders? What was it you said? “A simple man, does what he is told”? STEVE SISSAY: I’m trying to keep you safe. Please. We should leave. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Shoot those zombies, then, while I cut off this hand. gunshots I know you wanted to be different to your father. I understand that. We have talked about it. But the opposite of running away is not simply running towards whatever dangerous situation you can find and then doing what you are told. Not in Khartoum, not here. STEVE SISSAY: You act like it’s simple – right and wrong. It’s not always like that, love. You know that. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven, I do not know which of us you are trying to convince. cracks The hand is off, Five. Bag it. STEVE SISSAY: Just get out of here now! Please! Kefilwe, it’s going to come down! collapses STEVE SISSAY: There it goes. And with it, any hope we had of finding any more evidence. KEFILWE LOBATSE: We have the hand. And I managed to retrieve some items from the zombie’s pockets. Look at that, Five. A Mullins Base pass with your name on it, and that zombie’s face. Up close, it did not look so much like you, but someone had obviously tried hard to look as close as it could. STEVE SISSAY: That is weird. It really looks like you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: A few numbers and letters written on the back, here. A code, maybe. We will take it back to Abel. STEVE SISSAY: I’ll come with you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No. No, Steven. I am sorry. Not now. I think I would not like to see you for a while. STEVE SISSAY: Is this still about Khartoum? That was years ago, in a different country, and before the apocalypse. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You have your work at New Canton. They need your help. As for me, I do not know who you are, and I think you cannot tell me. STEVE SISSAY: I don’t know what you’re talking about. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes, I expect you do not. Veronica, we are bringing the hand in to you now. VERONICA MCSHELL: Just come back here as quickly as you can. I need to be certain before I do what I plan to do. SAM YAO: And Veronica, what do you plan to do? VERONICA MCSHELL: If I’m right, your blood is doing something right now that has never been heard of before. You are producing antibodies to the zombie virus. They are cleaning it out of your bloodstream. They’re almost done. The levels of antibodies are diminishing extremely rapidly. I’ve never seen anything like it. But I suspect that we have a brief window in which I could inject you with a small sample of the vital juices from that zombie, and you would manufacture more antibodies, which we could then give to Doctor Cohen and save her life! It’s rather fortunate that your blood type is the universal donor, Sam. SAM YAO: So I’m not going to turn into a zombie? VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh! Oh no. You have natural immunity to the zombie virus. You are a wonder of the world! SAM YAO: Oh, right. VERONICA MCSHELL: But the window is closing quickly, runners. I suspect this concentration of antibodies in your bloodstream will only happen on the first infection, Sam, and possibly only from the actual zombie that bit you. We only have minutes. If you get that hand here, you may save Doctor Cohen’s life! JANINE DE LUCA: Raise the gates, they’re coming in. siren, gates raising SAM YAO: Runner Five, over here. Veronica, where do you need me? VERONICA MCSHELL: Here, over here. Bring me the hand. Quickly, but be gentle with it! It could still infect me or Doctor Myers. PAULA COHEN: You can’t be here, sweetheart. MAXINE MYERS: Paula, I can’t leave you! PAULA COHEN: You can’t be here. If I turn while they’re working, and I bite you - just go! coughs KEFILWE LOBATSE: Come with me, Doctor Myers. Come. VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five, you have the hand. Good, uh, place it here. Now, I will extract a little of its fluid, and - SAM YAO: Ow! Ow. You could give me some warning when you’re going to do that. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’ve injected it at the wound site. I have no time to test this theory, and there’s no time to examine what’s happening in your blood. If I’m right, I should be able to take a sample of your blood now, Sam, and - SAM YAO: Give it to her. Whatever she needs. VERONICA MCSHELL: There. I’ve injected your blood into her, directly from the wound site. Your antibody levels are still plummeting. I only hope that restimulating your lymphatic system with the same zombie virus will have - COHEN breaths deeply Her vital signs are stabilizing. This is incredible! This is the breakthrough I’ve been waiting for! This is it, this is what we’ve been looking for! SAM YAO: Is she cured? VERONICA MCSHELL: Not cured, but if I’m right, we’ve reduced the levels of zombie virus in her blood. This has never been done before. This is amazing! We’ve done something astonishing here today! You, Sam Yao, are immune! The first immune person I’ve ever heard of, and your antibodies have cleaned Doctor Cohen’s blood. I’ve never seen anything like this before! I’ve never heard of anything like this before! This is what the world has been waiting for! SAM YAO: And I’m going to be okay? VERONICA MCSHELL: You are much more than okay. You are immune. No zombie bite can infect you. I wonder if it’s hereditary. I should perform tests on your daughter. SAM YAO: No. VERONICA MCSHELL: Well, not for the time being – static JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five? Doctor Lobatse has brought me the pass she found on that zombie that looked like you. I’m telling you this now in confidence, and because it concerns you, more than any of us perhaps. I have a computer system here, intended to be used in case of emergency. I mean, global emergency. A secure computer system not linked to any network, powered by wind and solar energy. I recognize that passkey. It is intended to be used to access files on my system. I – perhaps I should have consulted you first, Runner Five, but I took the liberty of using the pass taken from that zombie with your face. It brought up a single instruction. It says, “Project Greenshoot: enter Section Z-92, retrieve the lab’s reports, destroy the remainder of the contents of the section.” I’d never heard of section Z-92, but your instructions brought up plans of my home! They show that Z-92 is a part of the labs beneath Abel! I didn’t even know it was there. What have I been sitting on all these years, Five? Codex Artefact 'Baby Blanket ' You found this in the abandoned school. Category:Mission Category:Season Four